Afternoon Drive Gone Awry!
by ItouchMyselfLOL
Summary: Lee is finally driving with an instructor! not only that, but the instructor is none other than Gai, and his other passenger, Neji! But wait, what happens when Gai and Neji arent just there to teach Lee of driving? SEX NejiLeeGai yaoi, one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I was riding around during drivers ed. And this story just came into my mind. Lol I had asked why we always had to have someone in the back seat, and the teacher told me it was because they needed them there to make sure the teacher didn't rape the student driver or to have a witness to it. I was like 'what if the student in the back just helped the teacher rape the driver instead?' and he was like 'well then the kid's screwed.' Good times.

NejiLeeGai

Lee was so excited! He couldn't wait to drive with the teacher for the first time! Once he learned Maito Gai was his instructor, and his best friend, Neji, was his back seat observer, that only made him all the more happy about it. He met up with Neji in the hallway, and they walked side by side to Gai-sensei's classroom.

"I CANNOT WAIT TO BEGIN DRIVING!" Lee beamed enthusiastically.

Neji smirked "I just hope you're a good enough driver to keep us all alive." He huffed aloud, hiding his blush behind the high collar of his shirt.

"Do not worry my youthful friend!" Lee smiled broadly and shoved his thumb in Neji's face "All will be fine with Gai-sensei to help us!"

Neji frowned at Lee's thumbs up and pushed it out of his view "Teacher's pet." He grumbled.

Lee smiled in response to Neji and was greeted by his instructor, Gai.

"SO HOW ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY???" Gai bellowed, his call vibrating throughout the hallway.

Neji squeaked in surprise at their teacher's sudden appearance and then scoffed as an answer to his question.

"It was fine until you showed up." He mumbled under his breath.

Gai ignored his remark "How about the young driver, my wonderful pupil, Rock Lee???" he questioned.

Lee's smile widened "Very well sensei!" he answered, saluting happily.

"Great!" Gai beamed, and began heading out to the car.

They all jumped in, with Gai in the passenger's seat, and Neji sitting behind Gai, to get a good look at Lee as he drove. Lee straightened the mirror, adjusted the seat and steering wheel, took off the parking brake and began to back out of the driveway.

Gai licked his lips seductively "Very good…" he purred, but immediately straightened up "Alright! We are going to practice street side parking today! I'll tell you exactly where to drive!"

Neji stared out the window contently, watching houses go by. As the school came out of view, he looked out to see all the many markets of the town of Konoha. Target, Wal-Mart, the grocery, dollar stores, home owned businesses. What's this? The city-like view converted into small neighborhoods, each one seeming more and more run-down until they drove onto lonely country roads, where there wasn't a car in sight.

"Here should be good." Gai-sensei announced, a hint of exasperation in his voice "Park here."

Neji glared out the window, each way he looked there was nothing but a never ending, rocky road.

"YES SENSEI!" Lee boomed, riding the car easily to the side of the road, and turning the wheels ever so slightly so that the car wouldn't run into the grass. He shifted into park, and pushed in the parking brake.

"GOOD JOB!" exclaimed Gai, regaining his exuberance in a matter of seconds.

"Shall we continue?" Lee asked, with an innocent face.

Gai chuckled, making Neji a bit uneasy. 'That sounded… off…' he thought.

"Oh, but Lee," Gai continued "this is part of your grade."

Neji gave a questionable look to Gai-sensei, and then one to Lee, who wore the same suspicious look as himself.

Lee spoke "Yes, Gai-sensei?"

Gai chuckled again "That's why you're my favorite student, Lee! That innocence of yours! I just want to be the one to rid you of it!" He explained, tears flowing like waterfalls from his sparkling eyes.

Neji knew what was going on now even if Lee still looked clueless. He smirked. Gai placed his hand on Lee's crotch, receiving a frightened look from Lee, and a small laugh from Neji. Gai caressed Lee's face in his free hand and turned his head to meet his eyes. Lee was speechless.

"Are you ready my prize student?" Gai chuckled seductively "There's a reason I chose Neji as the other student." He winked at Neji.

Lee looked to him "Neji?"

Neji blushed 'How long had Gai known?' he thought admirably. He reached up and stroked Lee's hand tenderly "It's true, Lee. I too have wished to take your virginity, and Gai has given me a golden opportunity. I don't plan to pass this up." He mused, smiling slightly.

Gai reached into Lee's pants, and Lee squeaked at the touch. Neji crawled up in front and straddled Lee's lap. He began giving Lee a hicky as Gai felt on Lee's member. Gai placed a tender kiss on Lee's cheek, and then one on his lips. Lee opened up his mouth and let him in, for he was beginning to enjoy this. In a matter of minutes they had all stripped bare and began to make love. They had created a man sandwich in the back seat. Neji was on bottom, with Lee thrusting gently into his ass, and Gai on top of Lee. It had taken a while to open up their virgin holes, and get correctly situated, but once they were, it was heaven. They climaxed almost simultaneously, Neji, then Lee, and finally Gai. Suddenly Gai's watch went off.

"It's time to drive back to the school." Gai announced.

Everyone groaned. They put their clothes back on, and headed to their rightful seats, and then drove home silently. Once they had made it back to the school, Lee and Neji stumbled out, limping slightly. Gai came out as well, feeling refreshed and new.

"You did GREAT my youthful student!" He beamed "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"YOSH!" Lee yelled "AT THIS RATE I WILL MOST CERTAINLY GET AN 'A' ON MY DRIVING TEST!"


End file.
